Mon rêve c'est toi
by Sev Snape
Summary: OS en 4 chapitres.Harry réalise son premier rêve,Draco lui ne le peut pas. Serontil se retrouvé malgré la distance et l'évenement qu'il sait produit sur le quai de la gare? HPDM Post Poudlard.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer : Rien ne m'appartient tout est J.K.Rowling.

SPOILERS : AUCUNS

Rating : M

Pairing : Draco/Harry

**Titre : Mon rêve ? C'est toi…**

7 Année – Poudlard

Le Lord Noir avait été anéanti par le jeune Harry Potter quelques semaines plutôt. Ce dernier avait réussi à trouver la force pour le tuer. Cette force il l'avait puisé dans toutes les personnes présentes, celle qui l'entourait. Cette force ? Quoi de plus fort et dévastateur que l'Amour ? Rien. Un Lord haineux tuer par l'Amour de son ennemi, quoi de plus ridicule pour un homme qui se disait invincible ?

Harry avait su oublier la rancœur envers les Serpentards, et avait accepté que certains d'entre eux ne veuillent pas suivre l'exemple de leurs parents. Ils avaient décidé de changer leurs destins, et pour ça Harry leur trouvèrent un grand courage. Dans ces Serpentards se trouvaient à leur tête leur prince, Draco Malfoy. Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle avait suivit. Cinq Serpents au cœur des gryffondors.

Aujourd'hui était le jour du départ, et Harry était assis devant le lac. Seul. Il avait demandé à ces amis de le laisser un peu seul. Le temps qu'il fasse le point que sa vie future. Seul Draco était absent lors de sa demande, et vint donc le rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard.

Les deux princes s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés, et on pouvait même parler d'amitié entre eux. Même si les étudiants disaient autre chose. Tout comme leurs amis respectifs… Mais qui ne dirent rien.

- Alors, Harry. Que vas-tu faire maintenant que tu es libre ? demanda le blond.

- Je n'en sais rien. Peut-être prendre de réelles vacances ? Faire le tour du monde ? Commencer à vivre, je dirais plus même. Je suis libre comme tu l'as dit. Je pense que tout le monde me doit ma vie. Je veux la vivre.

- Tu as bien raison. Profites de la vie, on en a qu'une ! dit sérieusement Draco.

- Et toi que vas-tu faire ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Ils se turent appréciant le silence les envahir. Silence léger, réconfortant. Comme si les mots pourraient troubler ce moment. Alors que leur du dîné approchait, Draco posa une question déroutante à Harry.

- Harry, dis-moi quel est ton rêve.

- Mon rêve ? souria le brun. Je ne les jamais dit à personne, et à quoi ça t'avancerait ?

- Je voudrais que tu me le dises, au nom de notre amitié.

- Alors d'accord. Mon rêve Draco, serait d'avoir mon propre bateau à voile, où je serai le capitaine et dompter la mer. Souffla Harry.

Draco garda le silence face à ça. Il n'avait pas pensé que le rêve du gryffondor serait _ça_. Il l'avait pensé à quelque chose d'autre. Depuis quelques temps il ressentait autre chose que de l'amitié pour le brun. Cela lui faisait un peu peur, mais il espérait que le brun éprouve la même chose que lui.

- Et toi, Draco ? Dis-moi quel est ton rêve ?

« D'être avec toi » pensa le dernier Malfoy.

- Je ne sais pas. Je dirais… Dessiner.

- Dessiner ?

- Oui, j'adore faire des croquis mais les cours m'en empêchait, et au manoir, l'entraînement pour devenir mangemort était de vigueur chaque année.

- Eh bien dessine, Draco. Réalise ton rêve, deviens un talentueux dessinateur pendant que moi je deviendrais un homme de la mer.

Draco regarda le magnifique sourire qui naissait sur les lèvres de son brun. Il ne l'aurait jamais mais voulait garder une image parfaite de son lion.

Harry regardait aussi Draco et se demandait pourquoi celui-ci avait les yeux rêveurs. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réenregistrer ce visage angélique dans son esprit. Il aurait beaucoup de mal à l'oublier, mais si Draco aimait les femmes alors il n'irait pas le perdre.

- Viens, le dîner approche et je veux profiter des derniers instants avec mes amis et toi. Souri le brun doucement.

- Harry ?

- Oui ?

- Tu m'écriras ?

- Oui, bien sur pourquoi ?

- Je t'apprécie et je ne voudrais pas que tu m'oublies.. Et puis tu pourras me faire partager tes aventures nautiques !

- D'accord, Draco ! Je le ferais.

- Tu .. Tu es sérieux.

- On ne peut plus, Draco.

Ils partirent en direction de la Grande Salle où tout le monde attendait le dernier repas.

Le lendemain

Harry ferma sa dernière malle et embrassa du regard une dernière fois le dortoir qu'il partageait avec ses amis. Finis les batailles d'oreillers. Finis les partis de chatouilles. Finis les discussions entre mecs. Finis Poudlard.

Il sortit et descendit rejoindre Ron dans la salle commune, où lui et Blaise s'embrassaient. Ils s'étaient avoué leurs amour il y a maintenant trois mois et cela n'était pas surprenant de voir Blaise dans la tour rouge. Harry les regardait amusé et attendrit. Lui n'avait pas personne. Mais qui sait..

- Hum Hum

- Bonjour Harry ! souri le Serpentard.

- Bonjour Blaise. Comment vas-tu ?

- Merveilleusement bien ! Finis les cours ! A nous la liberté !

- Je vois que tu es bien joyeux aujourd'hui, serait-on savoir pourquoi ? demanda Hermione alors qu'elle descendait de son dortoir.

- Peut-être que le fait d'avoir mon Ronny pour moi seul me réjouit énormément !

- Blaise ! s'indigna le Ronny en rougissant.

- Quoi ? J'ai rien dit de cochon là !

- Non, mais presque !

Hermione se tourna vers Harry et lui souri tendrement, auquel le brun lui répondit. Elle s'approcha, et ils se serrèrent dans les bras.

- Alors fin prêt pour partir.

- Oui malheureusement. Je veux pas partir, je me sens comme chez moi ici.

- Ça se comprend Harry. Je ne vois pas en quoi la maison des Dursley peut être chaleureuse pour toi.

- C'est vrai. Ici j'ai ma famille.. Même si on va se séparer apres ça..

- Que veux-tu dire ? demanda Hermione se détachant de son ami.

Ron et Blaise vont habiter ensemble, toi et Georges aussi. Et moi.. Moi je vais partir quelques temps. On ne sera plus dans la même maison.

- Oh, Harry… elle se réinstalla dans ses bras. Ou pars-tu ?

- Je sais pas. Seul Draco sait comment ! Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander !

- Tu vas me manquer, frérôt. Souffla la brunette.

- Toi aussi Mione…

Ils se serrèrent plus fortement, et Harry déposa un tendre baiser sur son front, pour la réconforter. Hermione adorait quand son _frère_ lui faisait ça. Elle l'adorait et c'était réciproque.

La journée se fit triste. Tout le monde se séparait. Sur la gare, Hermione alla rejoindre Georges qui l'attendait, Blaise partit avec Ron, Ginny alla rejoindre sa mère. Il ne restait plus que Draco, Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle. Harry se tourna vers eux et leur sourit.

- Bon, je crois que nos routes se séparent ici. Ce fut un plaisir de vous avoir connu même si nos débuts étaient houleux ! rigola le brun.

- Tu peux le dire, Harry. Répondit Pansy. On ne pouvait pas se voir. Je pense que si on m'avait dit que je finirais ami avec toi, j'aurai exploser de rire ! Comme quoi personne ne connaît l'avenir.

- A part peut etre Trelwaney ! souffla Crabbe.

- Parce que tu suivais ses cours ? demanda Draco.

- Non, mais tout le monde savait qu'elle disait des foutaises ! répondit Goyle.

- Franchement les gars vous me surprenez encore ! rigola Draco

- Eh oui que veux-tu, quand les parents ne sont plus la on peux se lâcher !

- Et franchement je vous préfère comme ça les colosses ! rajouta Harry !

Ils partirent tous les cinq d'un petit rire. Pansy et les fameux colosses comme tout le monde les appelait partirent chez les Parkinson qui s'étaient retournés contre leur maître. Il ne restait plus que Draco et Harry qui se regardait gêné.

- Bon, je vais y allé.

- Tu vas chez tes moldus ? demanda le blond.

- Non sur mon bateau.

- Tu as déjà le bateau ! s'étonna Draco. Mais tu me l'avais pas dit ça !

- Tu m'as demandé quel était mon rêve, Dray, pas si j'avais le bateau ! sourit Harry. Bon, Au revoir Draco.

Harry lui fit un dernier sourire et se dirigea vers la zone de transplanage. Alors qu'il arrivait à la zone qui se trouvait 50 mètres plus loin, il sentit qu'on l'attrapait par l'épaule pour le retourner. Alors qu'il allait protester, il sentit quelques chose se poser sur ses lèvres. Il vit le visage de son serpentard, yeux fermés. Il écouta sa conscience qui lui intima de répondre au baiser. Il attendit que Draco le taquine de sa langue ce qui ne tarda et répondit au baiser le plus doucement possible.

Alors qu'il allait poser ses mains sur le corps du blond, celui se décolla et partit en courant dans la direction opposée. Harry se sentit trahit par ce geste et s'essuyant la bouche d'un geste rageur.

2 ans plus tard

Harry Potter

_Chez Margot Lamot_

_12 Rue du Pain_

_22100 Binic_

- Harry ! Il y a une lettre pour toi ! cria une voix en français.

- J'arrive.

Harry Potter tablier autour de la taille, fouet en main arriva rempli de farine dans la salle de séjour et alla vers la jeune fille.

- Harry, combien de fois t'ais-je dit de faire attention avec la farine ?

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute Margot ! C'est ta fille si elle n'avait pas que cette envie de faire des bêtise ! se défendit le Sauveur dans un français parfait.

- Ma fille ? D'accord Harry Potter. On va voir quelque chose.

Margot s'empara du fouet et alla à la cuisine où sa fille s'amusait à malaxer une « pâte » à patisserie. Harry quand a lui, regardait la lettre. Il la tourna dans tout les sens, se demandant qui pouvait bien lui écrire. Il se décida quand même à l'ouvrir.

_Cher Harry Potter,_

_Nous avons l'obligeance de vous faire part du mariage des messieurs_

_Blaise Estus Zabini et de Ronald Billius Weasley. _

_La cérémonie aura lieu à Stonehenge le Samedi 15 Août._

_En espérant de votre présence ce jour._

_Amitiés, les mariés._

_Ps : Mon ami, mon frère accepterais-tu d'être mon témoin ?_

_Ron._

- Margot. On est le combien s'il te plait ?

- Le 17 Juillet pourquoi ?

- Je serais absent pour quelques jours au mois d'Août.

- Oh ? Et où va mon preux chevalier ?

- A Stonehenge ! Ron se marie. Il veut que je sois son témoin.

- Mais c'est une bonne nouvelle !

- Je serai chez _lui._

- Chez Ron ?

- Non, _Lui._

- Harry,.. Tu veux que je t'accompagne ?

- Je.. sais pas, Margot.

Harry enleva son tablier ce quoi ses mains dessus, embrassa Margot sur la joue ainsi qu'à Emilie la petite fille. Il se dirigea dans l'entrée prit son manteau, et parla doucement :

- Je vais faire un tour.. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air ?

- Une fois Harry partit la petite fille leva la tête vers sa mère et demanda :

- Pourquoi il est triste papa ?

Sev Snape


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à ceux qui m'on laissé une review.. **POUR LA DESCRIPTION DU BATEAU VOUS POURREZ ALLEZ VOIR SUR MON BLOG LA PHOTO DU BATEAU EN QUESTION. AVEC SON PLAN INTERIEUR !**

RAR :

Onarluca : C'est un happy end, ne t'inquiète pas ! Prochain chapitre mardi ou demain ! Je fais vite car je pars mercredi a 3h15 du matin donc voilà ! Bisous

Kaorulabelle : Non c'est pas fini ! Netinquiète pas là ça ira vite ! crois moi ! Bisous

Loriane : Oui il y aura une suite, ma puce !Va mettre celle-là sur ton site ! lol Bisous puce !

Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami : Je ne peux rien te dire pour l'instant ! je gâcherais l'esprit de surprise ! lol Mais je peux te dire non il n'est pas marié ! Bisous

slydawn : Lol oui je me suis pas relu.. Tu vas me faire la remarque du pain au chocolat apres !lol Tu comprendra pourquoi il a une petite fille ! Bisous

Egwene Al'Vere : Lol ne t'inquiète pas trop ! Tout va bien se passez ! ne t'inquiète pas ! Et oui il sera avec Draco. Bisous

Just-lulu : Désolé pour ton mal de cœur. Oui vous comprendrez mais suite au dernier volet ! Bisous

Ichy-chan : Merci beaucoup ! Ravi que cela te plaise ! Bisous

Vert emeraude : Merci de ton autre review.. As-tu eu mon mail ? Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour Harry et Draco ! ils finiront ensemble !Bisous

Vif d'Or : Moi sadique ? Dis-moi Vif, tu me suis depuis longtemps tu devrais être habitué ! lol Eh oui j'ai remarqué que tu es toujours au rendez-vous quand je poste ! lol Bisous

**Ma bêta : Anaxarete**

Seconde Partie

_Harry enleva son tablier ce quoi ses mains dessus, embrassa Margot sur la joue ainsi qu'à Emilie la petite fille. Il se dirigea dans l'entrée prit son manteau, et parla doucement :_

_- Je vais faire un tour.. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air..._

_Une fois Harry partit la petite fille leva la tête vers sa mère et demanda_

_Pourquoi il est triste papa ?_

Harry marcha jusqu'au port. Tout en marchant, il se mit à réfléchir s'il devait oui ou non aller à Stonehenge. Il reverrait tout le monde, mais aussi _Lui._ _Il_ l'avait embrassé et s'était barré le laissant seul, le cœur brisé.

Il avait transplané à Plymouth et était monté dans le bateau. Son bateau. Son rêve, son second rêve. Le premier c'était Draco.

Arrivé au port de Binic il monta dans son catamaran. Blanc avec deux grandes voiles, ses deux flotteurs pour naviguer, et en son centre sa vie. Quand on rentrait à l'intérieur du catamaran, on débouchait sur un petit salon. Une banquette en forme de lune avec une table ronde au centre. A gauche une mini cuisine mais plus grande grasse à la magie, puis à l'opposé une porte. Une fois passée à droite la chambre avec un lit deux place. On y accédait en passant par un trou et atterrissait directement sur le lit. A gauche une alcôve pour y mettre lampe et livres. Quand on sortait du lit, la pièce adjacente comprenait un lavabo et toilette. Normalement dans la dernière pièce à l'opposé de la chambre se tenait une seconde chambre, mais Harry n'en avait pas besoin et avait remplacé celle-là par une baignoire et douche. Voici le bonheur d'Harry.

Harry fit le tour de son bateau, puis monta dessus. Regarda le devant, le derrière, à bâbord (gauche), à tribord. Tout allait bien. Il pourrait prendre la mer. Oui il avait prit sa décision. Il irait.

_Cher Ron et Blaise Weasley-Zabini_

_Je suis heureux d'apprendre votre mariage. A ma connaissance les homosexuels n'ont pas le droit de se marier, mais à croire mon ignorance de beaucoup de choses dans notre monde je pense que cela doit s'avérer vrai. Et cela me rassure ! _

_Ron, je serais ravi d'être ton témoin pour ton mariage. Puis-je savoir quel témoin as-tu choisi Blaise ? Draco ? _

_Je serai en Angleterre dans quelques jours. _

_Amitiés et Félicitation ! _

_Harry Potter._

Harry repartit en direction de chez Margot. Il passa devant la pâtisserie et s'arrêta prendre 2 baguettes et 3 pains au chocolat. Il avait un faible pour les pâtisseries et le pain français. On ne trouvait pas meilleur ailleurs !

-**Margot ? Emilie** ?

- **Dans le salon**.

- **J'ai acheté le pain.**

**- Gâteau ?** demanda sa fille.

- **Oui, ma puce, tiens et mange-le doucement ! Goinfre** ! sourit Harry

Harry se cala dans le fauteuil à côté de Margot et regarda la télé. Il ne voulait pas partir. Il avait à peine retrouver sa fille. Avec ses voyages en mer, Emilie ne le voyait que rarement et il voulait en profiter.

- **Margot, j'ai répondu à lettre. Je vais y aller.**

**- Tu vas tenir le coup ? Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ?**

**- Tu es gentille, mais non, je dois le confronter. Apres deux ans, je pense qu'il est temps de mettre les points sur les i à propos de cette soirée !**

**- Je suis fière de toi.**

**- Vrai ?**

**- Oui. Tu as appris le français rapidement pour essayer de l'oublier et nie pas ! Ensuite tu trouve le courage de lui faire face.**

**- C'est pour ça que j'étais à Gryffondor, Margot !**

**- Et lui, Serpentard c'est ça ? Moi j'étais à Sainte Marie. Le collège qui se trouve à cinq kilomètres de chez moi ! se moqua Margot.**

**- Petite idiote !** rigola Harry

Il se jeta sur Margot et se mit à la chatouiller. Elle rigolait à ne plus en sortir un son. Emilie qui avait terminé son pain au chocolat, alla aider son papa.

- **Allez Papa ! Pique Pique** ! cria et rigola Emilie.

Harry se redressa et regarda Emilie et Margot. Margot avait les yeux noisette et les cheveux blond. Pour une femme, elle était très jolie, le bon poids, une poitrine agréable. Et une douceur incroyable.

Son regard se posa sur la petite Emilie, elle était le portrait craché de sa mère sauf ses yeux qui était deux émeraudes, ainsi que son teint mate qu'elle avait héritier du sorcier.

- **On ne se moque pas de moi comme ça, Margot ! Tu devrais te le rappeler** ! lui dit Harry en lui tendant un main pour qu'elle se relève.

- **Ça je le sais bien, M Potter ! Tu en a pour nous aussi ?**

**- De quoi ?**

**- Potter !**

**- Dans le sac !** répliqua aussitôt le brun. **Encore raté.**

**- De quoi ?**

**- J'essaye toujours de manger le tien mais soit tu arrives au mauvais moment soit tu demandes où il est !**

**- Gourmand mais moi aussi j'aime ça ! **sourit la française.

Le 10 Août.

- **Margot. Je vais y aller. J'ai fais mes courses. Je pars dans une heure.**

**- D'accord. Tu vas me manquer tu sais ?**

**- Oui, je le sais !** sourit Harry.

- **Je t'ai promis que je passerai les grandes vacances avec vous. Je peux le faire pour notre Emilie.**

**- Oui. Tu sais quand tu es pas là, eh bien elle essaye de t'imiter** ! lui confia la française.

**- Ah bon ?**

**- Oui, et elle te ressemble Harry ! Tu as bien bossé cette nuit là !** le taquina Margot.

- **Nan, mais moi tout seul ! Toi aussi tu as bien travaillé. C'est ta fille. C'est toi qui l'as porté, moi j'ai rien fait !**

**- Si tu m'as donné ton sperme** ! rigola-t-elle

- **J'étais pas consentant !** répondit-il souriant

- **Ah bon ? Parce que ton entrejambe lui il était en tout cas** ! Elle lui sourit. **Tu vas me manquer, Harry. Comme à chaque fois que tu pars en mer !**

**- Je reviendrai Margot. Emilie n'attend que ça. D'ailleurs il faut que je lui dise au revoir.**

Harry partit en direction du jardin où le petite Emilie jouait à la balançoire. Il s'agenouilla et ouvrit ses bras. La blonde compris que son père repartait. Elle posa ses deux petites jambes et couru le plus vite possible. Elle tomba deux fois faisant rigoler son père.

- **Tu ne t'es pas fais mal ma puce** ? demanda son père. Il regarda partout et la prit dans ses bras. **Ecoutes, Emy, je dois partir en Angleterre pour un mariage, mais je reviendrai.**

**- Apres ?**

**- Oui après. Je finirai les vacances avec toi et maman.**

**- Promis** demanda sa fille aux bords des larmes.

- **Promis Emy. Je te le promets.**

Harry serra fortement son bout de chou dans ses bras puis se leva et emmena avec les lui ses deux femmes sur le port. Alors qu'Harry posa Emilie pour prendre dans ses bras Margot, la petite fille commença à monter sur le bateau. Elle regarda ses parents, ils étaient toujours enlacés. Elle continua son Ascension, elle était presque arriver sur le 'pont'. Il ne fallait qu'attraper cette corde. Elle tendit son bras vers le bout de corde qui dépassait. Elle y était presque, elle sentait la corde du bout des doigts. Elle s'avança encore un peu et …

PLOUF !

**- Emilie !** crièrent ses parents !

Harry plongea et récupéra sa fille qui avait commencé à couler. Il la remonta la coucha sur le bois et lui tapa dans le dos. Elle recracha l'eau avalée. Elle se mit à grelotter et Harry monta sur le bateau, entra dans son logis et prit une serviette.

Il revint sur sa fille et la frictionna pour qu'elle est moins froid, et cela marchait. Harry la gronda un peu, mais pas beaucoup la gamine comprenant son erreur. Il regarda leur et fit ses au revoir à sa famille.

- **Harry, ta serviette**!

- **Vous pouvez la garder! J'en ai d'autre ! **lui sourit Harry. **A bientôt les fille**s ! cria Harry alors que son bateau partait vers la sortie du port.

15 Août.

- **Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait !** cria une voix d'homme. **Il devrait être là depuis hier soir !**

**- Calme toi Ron ! Il a un peu de retard mais il sera là !**

**- Sur Mione ?**

**- Oui, sur Ron. Ne t'inquiète pas et arrête de stresser ! C'est qu'un mariage !**

**- Un mariage ? Un mariage, Mione ? C'est pas un simple mariage ! C'est le mien ! Tu entends !** s'écria le roux.

- **Ça je le sais, monsieur le rouquin !** rigola Hermione.

Tout le monde attendait les mariés. Blaise était aussi stressé que son futur époux. Et Draco essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de l'apaiser.. mais peine perdu. Les deux futurs époux, ne se voyait pas grâce à un sortilège mais voyait les autres personnes autour. Draco regarda Ron et au moment où il voulait parler à Blaise un craquement sonore s'entendit.

Un homme habiller dans un costard noir et simple avec une cravate noire par-dessus une chemise rouge bordeaux apparu. Les cheveux coiffés en catogan avec quelques mèches plus courte devant entouraient son visage. L'homme n'avais pas de visage, mais se tourna vers Ron et lui fit un grand sourire.

Le futur époux regarda la silhouette de l'homme, il remonta au niveau du visage. Un visage carré, des traits masculins mais doux. Il avait déjà vu ce visage avant mais où ? Il remonta encore et tomba sur ses yeux. Deux émeraudes.

- **Harry** ? souffla le roux.

-** Oui c'est moi Ron.**

**- …**

**- Harry **appela une voix plus douce.

L'appelé se retourna et sourit à Blaise. Le futur marié était bien dans son costard blanc et sa robe de sorcier. Mais le regard d'Harry tomba sur l'homme à côté. Les cheveux libres court. Un costard noir comme lui, mais avec une chemise bleu océan. Il détailla la personne et reconnu Draco. Il n'avait pas changé. Avait un peu grandi mais pas de beaucoup.

- **Blaise, Draco. Ravi de vous revoir excusez-moi du retard.. un petit empêchement.**

**- Tu n'as pas réussi à trouver une place ?** demanda le blond

-** Si, mais c'est autre chose. C'est blanc, ça vole et ça chie tout le temps** ! plaisanta Harry.

- **Dis-moi Harry,** dit Hermione en se rapprochant. **Ça ne serai pas ça ton empêchement ?** Elle désigna l'oiseau sur son épaule.

- **Malheureusement oui. Cette mouette ne veux pas me lâcher depuis mon arrivée ! Je crois qu'elle veut voir un mariage ! Pas vous ?**

Tout le monde ria et les deux témoins s'avancèrent dans l'allée. Les invités se levèrent, devant les passages des deux hommes.

°_ J'ai l'impression que c'est moi qui me marie, pensa Draco. Je ne dis pas non si Harry est mon mari. Mais il est parti et n'a jamais tenté de me revoir. Alors je peux toujours espérer ! °_

Harry regarda Draco. Il était à tomber dans cet habillement. Le blond tourna la tête vers lui, et le brun lui sourit. Draco réussit tant bien que mal à lui répondre mais le rouge lui monta tout de même aux joues.

°_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me prend ? Pourquoi je rougis ?_ °

Quand les témoins se mirent de chaque côté du mage, ici Dumbledore, les deux mariés s'avancèrent. La foule les applaudirent doucement. Les saluant. Leurs souriant.

Le mariage se passa merveilleusement bien. Pour le dîner (souper) du soir, les convives, c'est à dire un nombre restreint, se rendirent au Manoir Zabini. LEs Weasley, les Zabini, Draco, Harry, Hermione, Pansy, les colosses et quelques personnes qu'Harry ne connaissait pas.

Une grande table ronde avait érigé et des mets succulents s'y trouvait déjà. Ron regardait la table avec envie sous l'œil attendris de son désormais mari. Harry fit un signe à Hermione et lui désigna leur ami. Ils rigolèrent doucement.

Ils prirent place à table, s'asseyant aux chaises indiquant leur nom. Draco se retrouva à côté d'Harry, et de Josh. Harry avait à côté de lui un certain Garner. Du premier coup d'œil, il savait qu'il n'aimerait pas ce personnage.

Blaise se leva et prit son verre.

- **Je voudrais remercier tout le monde d'être ici. Nous sommes vraiment, Ron et moi, heureux que les personnes qui nous sont chers soient ici à cette table.** Regard vers Harry qui sourit. **Je sais que certaines personnes viennent de loin, nous avons prévu donc de faire des chambres. Merci encore d'être ici.**

Il leva son verra, alors que tout le monde allait boire, Harry se leva.

- **Je voudrais juste dire une chose. J'ai assister à bien des choses dans ma vie. Ron était souvent là, et je sais qu'il n'aimait pas être à la deuxième place, mais sur ce coup-là il m'a battu ! Tu vois Ron, tu t'es marié avant moi et tu m'as fait découvrir un mariage que je ne connaissais pas ! Je vous souhaite une belle vie à vous deux ! J'espère que vos enfants, iront à Gryffondor ! Santé aux mariés !** s'écria-t-il

- **Santé aux mariés** ! repris la tablé.

Ron, lui fit un magnifique sourire. Il était heureux. Ce qu'avait dit Harry lui avait chauffé le cœur. Ce jour était magnifique !

Alors que le dîner passait doucement, le voisin de gauche d'Harry, Garner lui parla.

**- Alors c'est vous le fameux Potter ?**

**- Cela vous dérange-t-il ?**

**- Je ne pensais pas vous rencontrer un jour ! On m'a dit que vous aviez fui le pays.**

**- Je ne sais pas d'où vous avez pris vos sources mais elles sont fausses !**

**- Et puis-je savoir où vous étiez ?**

**- Non !** Harry se tourna vers Draco. **M Malfoy voulez-vous bien m'accorder cette danse** ?

Draco se tourna vers Harry les yeux ronds. Il ne parla pas mais mis sa main dans celle du brin et ils partirent sur la piste de danse. Formant un étrange couple. Blaise donna un coup de coude à Ron, et lui intima de tourner la tête. Il vit les deux princes sur la piste. Il se retourna et sourit sadiquement à son serpentard.

Sev Snape


	3. Chapter 3

Merci à ceux qui on reviewer. Voici le dernier chapitre de cet OS. J'espère qu'il vous a plu car j'ai pris plaisir à vous écrire cela.

Juste pour ceux qui lisent / Une vie Bousillée / je sais faire de long chapitre ! ;-)

RAR :

Onarluca: Voila la suite! Désolé pr la suite par contre! Bisous

Ariane Maxwell-Shinigami: Tu as du te tromper dans ta review de nom mais j'ai compris ne t'en fais pas . Mreci en tout cas, Bisous.

crystal d'avalon: Contente que cela te plaise. Désolé pr le dernier chapitre.. Bisous

Vert emeraude: Moi aussi j'en connais un mais pas la bas! je ne suis pas de bretagne! lol Enfin tu verra la réaction de Margot... tu seras surprises! Bisous

Ichy-chan: Voila la suite, désolé pour le chapitre qui va suivre! Bisous

Just-lulu: Non désolé! On nest pas reconnu coupable! lol voia la suite Bisous

Loriane: Mici de ta review et désolé mais j'ai pas pu finir les pages que tu m'as envoyé! Bisous

slydawn: Merci merci! lol Bisous

Mily Black: Voila le dernier chapitre.tu attendra un peu pr le dernier! Bisous

**Veuillez escusez les réponses courtes au reviews merci! ( fais au dernier moment)**

Troisième Partie

_**- Non !** Harry se tourna vers Draco. **M Malfoy voulez-vous bien m'accorder cette danse** ?_

_Draco se tourna vers Harry les yeux ronds. Il ne parla pas mais mis sa main dans celle du brin et ils partirent sur la piste de danse. Formant un étrange couple. Blaise donna un coup de coude à Ron, et lui intima de tourner la tête. Il vit les deux princes sur la piste. Il se retourna et sourit sadiquement à son serpentard._

Draco se sentit extrement bien dans les bras du brun. Il avait toujours rêvé d'être ici, et cela s'était renforcé lorsqu'il l'avait embrassé ce jour là. Mais pourquoi Harry l'avait-il invité ? C'était normal, Draco était son voisin de droite. Il voulait simplement échapper aux questions de Garner, rien d'autre.

Mais il s'en fichait pour le moment, il connaissait la musique et savait qu'elle durait un petit moment. Il voulait profiter de ce moment privilégié qu'il avait avec le Sauveur. Avait-il trouvé un compagnon ? Avait-il créé une famille avec celui-ci ? Avait-il oublié lors baiser échangé ? Tant de questions qui traversait l'esprit du blond.

**Draco ? Je.. Merci**

**De rien. J'ai remarqué que tu ne pouvais pas le blairer. Pourrais-je savoir pourquoi ?**

**Je n'aime pas sa tête, le ton de sa voix, et la façon dont il regarde les hommes. **

**Je croyais pourtant que tu étais gay, mon ami ? Cela aurait-il changé ?** sourit le blond mais cachant son appréhension face à la question.

**Je .. Non, je le suis toujours, mais beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis que je suis partit. **

**Comme quoi ? **

**Pourrait-on en parlez à un autre moment. Je n'ai pas envie de penser à la France**, mentit Harry. Il voulait plus que tout revoir sa Emilie. Sa puce.

Ils turent un moment. Laissant la joie de sentir le corps de l'autre contre le sien. De sentir si proche un corps qui restera loin. La danse prit fin, et une moue de tristesse passa sur les deux visages.

Ils allaient rejoindre leurs places lorsqu'un Ron prit un Harry par le bras et l'emmena vers la piste de danse, alors qu'un Blaise fit de même avec un blond.

**Non mais ça va pas, Ron ? Tu veux que je meurs le jour de ton mariage ? **

**Bien sur, Harry. Mais j'adore le rock, et je sais que tu sais le danser, alors fais-moi danser ! **

**Va voir Blaise pour ça** !

**Il est déjà occuper et quoi de mieux que son meilleur ami pour danser ? Allez Harry laisse-toi allez !**

Harry positionna ses mains sur le corps de son ami, et mena la danse. Il fit tourner le roux, l'envoya à droite, à gauche.. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder Draco qui faisait de même avec Blaise.

**Tu l'aimes, hien ? **

**Pardon ? **

**Harry ne me ment pas ! Il s'est passé quelque chose ou pas ? Tu n'arrêtes pas de lui faire du charme depuis que vous entrés dans l'allée !**

**Je.. On s'est embrassé une fois. J'allais sur l'air de transaplanage, et j'ai senti quelqu'un me retourné et m'embrasser. C'était lui mais je ne savais pas quoi faire ! J'ai répondu, j'ai adoré.. j'en ai encore le goût dans la bouche rien que d'en parler ! **

**Tu veux que je t'aide ? **

**Non, je sais encore draguer, vieux mais c'est gentil !**

**Bon, je vais voir Blaise. **

**Dis-moi Ron, Blaise faisait pareil de son côté ?**

Le rouquin rougit. Et regarda son mari qui s'approchait. Draco quant à lui était déjà rassit, essoufflé.

**La prochaine fois que vous voulez entremetteurs soyez plus discret** ! rigola Harry et il partit se rasseoir.

Ron et Blaise dansèrent une valse où plusieurs flash firent leurs appariation. Le couple était magnifique. Tout le monde avait arrêté de parler pour les regarder. On pouvait voir l'amour qui transpirait dans tous leurs gestes. Leurs regards ne se lâchaient plus.

Draco sortit de table et partit se réfugier dans le jardin. Harry l'ayant vu partit à sa recherche. Il faisait bien sombre pour une nuit d'été. Harry ne voyait pas grand chose et décida d'avancer y allant à son instinct. Il marcha quand il sentit quelque chose lui rentrer dans la peau. Il se pencha et décrocha le fil barbelé de sa peau et pantalon.

Du fil barbelé ?

La curiosité d'Harry prit le dessus. Il regarda autour de lui et il vit un petit endroit qui ressemblait à une porte. Il avança jusqu'à l'entrée, et se glissa entre les fils de fers piquants. C'était un champs soit.. mais avec quoi dedans.. Sa réponse vint bien vite.

Il sentit que quelqu'un le regardait. Il se retourna et ne vit personne. Il fit quelques pas à l'intérieur du champ, balayant chaque parcelle qu' il voyait. Il sentait son odeur, sa présence. Mais aucune image de créature ne vint à son esprit.

Alors qu'il se retourna prudemment il entraperçut deux yeux qui le fixaient. D'étranges yeux en fait. Un vert et un bleu. Qu'elle était cette bestiole ? Harry s'avança doucement, se rappelant les paroles de son ami Hagrid. Avancer doucement pour ne pas affoler la créature. Il s'arrêta à environ un mètre de la chose. Il scella son regard dans les deux pupilles étranges et se pencha légèrement sans couper la connexion.

La chose s'avança doucement, de quelques pas. Elle se baissa mais regarda le brun dans les yeux. Elle se rapprocha encore pour lui permette de l'apercevoir. Une licorne. Sa corne était magnifique d'un vert d'eau qui se mélangeait avec une nuance de gris. La robe de la créature était d'un blanc magnifique. Elle se rapprocha encore et Harry fit de même. Il ne se tenait qu'à quelques centimètres maintenant et le brun eu l'envie de la caresser. Mais il se retint à temps.

Elle fit le tour d'elle-même lui montrant sa crinière et queue où se mélangeait des fils d'or et d'argent. Quand elle revint face à lui elle lui intima d'un hochement de tête qu'il en fasse autant il lui obéit comme si c'était naturel ! Il se tourna sur lui-même, lentement, pour qu'elle ait le temps de le voir sous toutes les coutures. Puis elle supprima les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient et vint poser sa tête sur son épaule. Chose normale pour une créature au sang-pure comme elle.

Draco qui avait assisté à la scène entra dans le champ et vint rejoindre l'étrange couple. Il avait été surpris avec quelle facilité Harry avait su s'approcher et lui donner sa confiance. La licorne releva la tête à l'arriver du blond mais reposa sa tête comme si de rien était.

**Tu me surprends Potter** ! rigola le blond. **Je n'ai pas eu droit au même traitement de faveur ! Il a fallu qu'elle me renifle de partout ! **

**Ah bon ? C'est étrange !** souffla le brun. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il caressait maintenant le cheval pur**. Draco ?**

**Oui ? **

**J'aimerai savoir une chose.**

**Pose-moi ta question, Potty **! sourit l'ex-serpentard

**Pourquoi m'avoir embrassé le dernier jour ? **demanda le brun de but en blanc.

Le blond ne pu empêcher le rouge s'installer sur ses joues. Devait-il lui dire ? Non, mais ne pas dire toute la vérité est bon aussi.

**Parce que j'en avais envie. **

**Comme ça ? Ca t'ai venu comme ça** ! dit doucement le brun.

Draco voyant que son ami commençait à s'énerver rajouta :

**J'en avais aussi envie. Depuis longtemps déjà. **

**Et là tu n'aurais pas envie ?**

**Pardon ? **

Harry s'approcha du blond, posa ses mains sur les deux joues et approcha doucement ses lèvres laissant le temps nécessaire au blond de partir s'il le souhaitait. Mais Draco fut plus que surpris par la demande d'Harry mais se ressaisit en sentait les deux lèvres se sceller aux siennes. Ils rêvaient tous deux.

La langue d'Harry caressa doucement les lèvres de son compagnon, qui ouvrit le passage. S'en suivit un ballet langoureux où chacun essayait de battre l'autre sans montrer vraiment leur dominance. Ils durent mètre fin au baiser car le manque d'air vint rapidement.

**Harry je .. **

**Chut… Rentrons, ils vont se demander où nous sommes passés**.

Harry et Draco retournèrent donc auprès des autres invités. La fête battue son plein jusqu'à tard dans la nuit. Harry avait refusé l'offre de dormir dans le manoir et voulait absolument retrouvé son bateau.

Mais il y avait Draco. Il ne savait pas grand chose sur ce que voulait le blond. Alors il tenta le tout pour le tout. Il le prit à part sous le regard de Garner.

**Draco, je.. Veux-tu venir boire un verre chez moi ?**

**Chez toi ? Sur ton bateau ?** demanda les yeux rond Draco.

**Oui.. Tu ne veux pas ?** souffla le brun. Il allait partir quand il sentit la main du blond sur son épaule.

**Ça serait avec plaisir, Harry. Il faut que je prévienne quelqu'un**.

**D'accord je t'attend dehors**.

Harry sortit lentement. Il regarda par où le blond s'était échappé et le vit discuté avec Garner. Draco s'approcha de l'homme rapidement.

**Garner, il faut qu'on parle.**

**Que veux-tu me dire chéri ?**

**Je vais sûrement pas rentré tôt ce matin. Alors ne t'inquiètes pas d'accord ?** demanda Draco.

**Tu vas chez ce Potter ?**

**Garner on en a déjà parler …**

**Draco, je vous ai vu tout à l'heure ! C'est soit lui, soit moi Draco ! Choisis.**

**…**

**Alors ?**

**Tu peux pas me demander de choisir, Garner !**

**Si je le peux ! N'oublie pas qui je suis !**

**Et si je le choisi que se passera-t-il ?**

**Rien, je te le promet. Je laisserai mon métier de côté.**

**Sur ?**

**Je t'ai promis Draco, tu n'as pas confiance ?**

**Si.** Draco s'approcha une dernière fois de Garner, posa ses lèvres dans un baiser chaste et se retira. **Au revoir Garner. Pardon.**

**Ne demande pas pardon, Draco. Je le savais que tu le choisirais.**

**Ah bon ?**

**Oui, il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait approcher ta licorne. Prends soin de lui.**

Draco lui sourit et partit rejoindre Harry. Il trouva celui-ci assis sur un banc jouant avec une fleur qu'il avait probablement arraché. Il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Quand il faut assez près d'Harry il sursauta au ton de sa voix. Elle était triste mais aussi retenu de colère.

**Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir dit que tu étais avec Garner ?**

**Je ne suis plus avec Garner.**

**Je n'aurais pas du te demander de venir boire un verre.**

**Pourquoi ? Le fait que j'étais avec Garner change les choses ?**

**Un peu. Je t'aurai pas embrassé déjà.**

**Pourquoi ?**

**Je n'aime pas détruire les couples, c'est tout.**

**Harry ? Tu as pensé a ce que moi je voulais ? Ça ne faisait pas longtemps que j'étais avec lui, et je suis amoureux d'une autre personne.**

Harry lui prit la main lui sourit. Draco regarda autour de lui et vit qu'il était sur un port entouré de bateau. Il n'avait pas senti le transaplanage bizarre tout de même !

**Bon voici mon bateau** !

Draco tourna le regard vers la main tendu, et regarda le catamaran surpris. C'était ça son bateau ? Il ne pensait pas qu'il serait si gros ! ça devait être tout petit à l'intérieur. Harry l'invita et ils entrèrent dans la maison aquatique. Le blond fut tout de suite à l'aise avec le décor et l'harmonie.

Il s'assit alors qu'Harry sortit d'un petit placard une bouteille de wisky pur feu. Le blond ne pu s'empêcher de regarder le placard et y vit mille et bonnes choses.

**Tu peux mettre tout ça dans ce ridicule placard ?**

**Draco ?**

**Oui ?**

**N'oublie pas qu'on est des sorciers s'il te plait.**

**Pardon !** rougis le blond.

Harry leur servit deux verres et ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, évitant bien soigneusement le sujet des baisers échangés. Après quelques verres bien serré et d'autre alcool, ils avaient déjà bien chaud, et avaient certaines envies..

Alors qu'Harry se levait pour prendre le verre, il tomba sur Draco pour éviter de prendre la table ronde sur la tête. Le brun sentit contre sa joue, la bosse du blond qui augmentait encore. Harry tourna la tête de façon à voir la tête de Draco. Ce dernier avait les yeux empli de désir, les joues rouges, les cheveux désordonnés et le souffle court. Harry se releva doucement jusqu'au niveau des lèvres de son compagnon, et dans un mouvement souple, l'embrassa.

**Je suis désolé de finir ici, normalement j'aurai du continuer. Mais je pars dans mais pas 7h et je dois finir mon sac, faire mes sandwichs, dormir un peu… Le dernier chapitre sera le dernier avec le lemon. Je suis encore désolé. Vous aurez la suite dans 2 semaines. Le 23 ou 24 Août. **

Sev Snape.


	4. Chapter 4

Je tiens à m'excuser face à mon retard, j'avais écris des dates mais j'ai eu un empêchement. Cela fait une semaine que cet os aurait du être terminé et j'en suis vraiment désolé.

Les RAR seront à la fin, pour ne pas encore vous impatienter !

Bonne lecture.

Chapitre 4

Alors qu'Harry se levait pour prendre le verre, il tomba sur Draco pour éviter de prendre la table ronde sur la tête. Le brun sentit contre sa joue, la bosse du blond qui augmentait encore. Harry tourna la tête de façon à voir la tête de Draco. Ce dernier avait les yeux emplis de désir, les joues rouges, les cheveux désordonnés et le souffle court. Harry se releva doucement jusqu'au niveau des lèvres de son compagnon, et dans un mouvement souple, l'embrassa.

Draco ne put que gémir. L'alcool le rendant plus réceptif aux caresses du brun. Ce qu'il ressentait n'était rien comparé à son ex-copain, Garner. Harry lui faisait découvrir d'autres plaisirs, d'autres montagnes de désir.

Harry n'en pouvait plus, il avait su se retenir de ne pas se jeter sur le blond, il résistait assez bien à l'alcool, mais lorsqu'il avait senti la bosse sur sa joue lors de la chute il n'avait pu s'empêcher de remonter et d'embrasser son serpentard. Plus il l'embrassait plus il voulait lui faire l'amour. Là sur ce bateau.

Alors qu'ils s'embrassaient toujours, Harry mit les bras de Draco autour de sa nuque, ses jambes entourées à sa taille et le souleva pour se diriger vers sa chambre. Il ne vit pas la porte qui faisait le tour du trou et se prit les pieds dedans, il fut projeté vers l'avant. Draco atterrit sur le lit jambes écartées alors que le brun retomba une fois de plus la tête dans l'entrejambe du blond. Celui-ci gémit, l'alcool lui dissimulant son mal en caresse bestiale.

Le whisky monta un peu plus chez Harry. Lorsqu'il vit où se trouvait sa tête, une idée perverse s'insinua en lui. Il approcha son visage du pantalon du blond, qui s'était mis sur ses coudes pour avoir une meilleure vision, et s'attaqua à la braguette du pantalon avec ses dents. Il attrapa avec ses premières dents le bout de métal qu'il mordit bien, et doucement avec sensualité descendit le bout de fer. Draco respirait un peu plus vite sous la vision.

Harry remarqua très vite que son amant ne portait pas de sous-vêtement, il releva un sourcil vers le propriétaire qui souri d'un air innocent.

Tu avais prévu des choses ce soir ? demanda le brun d'une voix chaude

Pas spécialement… répondit rauquement Draco.

Harry lui sourit et une de ses mains sortit la verge tendue de sa prison de tissu, arrachant un gémissement au blond. Les mains d'Harry se positionnèrent sous les fesses du serpentard pour mieux l'apprécier. Draco n'espère qu'une chose qu'il le prenne en bouche. Maintenant !

Harry…

Oui…

S'il te plait… mmm….

Harry léchait le pénis sur toute sa longueur ne se lassant pas des gémissements de son amant. Il embrassa le gland comme s'il embrassait l'homme qui était dans son lit. Des petites gouttes de sperme arrivèrent sur ce bout de chair, et le brun se fit un plaisir de les recueillir du bout de la langue, faisant crier son compagnon.

Ses mains massaient, caressaient, pétrissaient les fesses rebondies du blond, lui envoyant des frissons dans tout le corps. Une de ses mains revint sur le devant du pantalon et dégrafa le tissu alors qu'Harry prenait Draco en pleine bouche. Un cri s'échappa de la bouche du blond qui s'accrochait aux draps. Personne ne l'avait sucé de cette façon. Merlin qu'il adorait ça !

Harry baissa lentement le pantalon jusqu'à ce que les jambes écartées de Draco le permettent, lui donnant un meilleur accès. Il continuait de le prendre, profondément, jusqu'à sa gorge.. Draco était si bon… Une de ses mains alla taquiner l'anneau du blond pendant que l'autre massait doucement ses testicules.

Les cris et les gémissements de Draco avaient durci Harry au plus au point. Il n'en pouvait plus, son pantalon le serrait de trop, en simple penser il se retrouva en boxer devant le regard embué de désir mais aussi de surprise de Draco. Il le voulait maintenant. Il insinua un doigt dans l'antre étroit de Draco. Celui-ci se tendit mais une plus forte sussions au niveau de sa verge et il oublia la douleur. Harry fit quelques va-et-vient puis insinua un autre doigt arrachant cette fois du plaisir. Il fit des mouvements en ciseaux pour détendre les muscles. Il sentait que Draco allait bientôt venir, il retira le pénis du blond et alla l'embrasser tout en enfouissant un troisième doigt.

J'ai chaud… trop chaud.. souffla le blond.

Le lion lui sourit et d'un coup ils se retrouvèrent nu. Leurs érections se touchèrent leur envoyant des frissons. Ils ne purent que gémir ensemble. Harry repris le mouvement d'avant en arrière avec ses doigts et faisait pareil avec son corps. Draco caressa le dos d'Harry, en l'embrassant. Il ne pouvait s'arrêter de se rassasier de ce corps, et de cet homme.

Harry… Je … Prends moi !

Sur ?

Oui, Je.. Harry…. Supplia le blond.

D'un sort, Harry lubrifia sa verge, embrassa le blond une dernière fois et positionna son gland contre l'anneau du blond. Il souleva le bassin de Draco avec un coussin et s'insinua le plus doucement en lui.

Draco avait mal, Harry était le premier à rentrer ici. Il lui donnait son innocence. A lui son amour, sa vie. Il avait mal, et n'empêcha pas les larmes de couler sur son visage. Harry se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa. Son geste fit entrer plus profondément son pénis dans Draco et ils gémirent tous deux. Harry continua les mouvements.

Draco était aux paradis, il voyait des milliers d'étoiles.. C'était magique, il ne pensait pas que de se faire posséder était si magique.. Peut être mieux que de posséder. Il n'était que gémissements et cris dans les bras de son brun.

Hum.. Harry… Plus vite…. MMMmmmm

Harry obéissant accentua la cadence, il se souleva un peu et frappa plus fort dans la prostate de son amant. Oui il allait lui faire voir le septième ciel. Il allait le faire jouir. Oh, il sentait qu'il allait venir, il prit donc la verge de Draco et commença à le masturber avec autant de force que ses mouvements.

Harry… mmm… C'est bon….

Draco…

Le brun sentait le pénis du blond se durcir et grandir encore dans sa main. Le blond allait bientôt éjaculer, il accéléra encore les mouvements, et frappa encore plus fort. Draco sentait son liquide monté et redescendre, mais là…

Ohh… Harry… Je… HARRYYY !

Drayyyyyy…….

Ils jouirent en même temps, tendu par le plaisir se regardant dans les yeux, regardant le plaisir remplirent les yeux de l'autre. Harry se rapprocha de Draco et se pencha pour prendre entre ses lèvres ses jumelles dans un baiser doux, attentionné, heureux.. amoureux !

Harry se retira doucement du blond, et s'allongea à côté de lui. Aucune parole ne fut échangée. Les deux hommes tentaient de reprendre une respiration normale. Draco se tourna vers le gryffondor. Ce dernier avait les yeux fermés et sourait.

Tu dors ?

Non.

Pourquoi souris-tu ?

Je suis heureux, c'est tout ! le brun se tourna vers lui et lui fit un sourire.

Draco le trouva beau. Son Harry lui fit un magnifique avec encore cette lueur taquine dans les yeux. Le blond s'approcha du visage du brun et scella ses lèvres.

La nuit regarda les deux amants se donné à l'autre alternant les dominants. Elle les regarda s'endormir au petit matin, enlacés et heureux.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Quelques mois plus tard.

_Allo ?_

_Monsieur Potter ?_

_Oui, c'est moi._

_Lieutenant de Police, Richard Ménard. Je vous appelle au sujet de Margot Lamot._

_Il s'est passé quelque chose ? _

_Oui, M Potter. Mlle Lamot se trouve à l'hôpital. Elle a fait un malaise du à sa maladie. _

_Oh mon Dieu. _

_Pourriez vous revenir en France le temps qu'elle guérisse ? Elle souhaite que cela soit vous qui vous occupiez de sa fille. _

_Notre fille, Lieutenant. Gardez-là j'arrive dans deux jours ! Je serais au Port de Binic. _

_Je vous y attendrais. _

_Bien, dans la matinée, Au revoir lieutenant. _

_Au revoir M Potter._

Harry raccrocha et sortit précipitamment du lit. Laissant derrière lui, un blond fort mécontent que son oreiller soit parti si vite. Il ouvrit les yeux et rencontra un Harry habillé.

Que se passe-t-il, Harry ?

Une amie est à l'hôpital. Je dois rentré en France.

Merde ! Que s'est-il passé ?

Elle a fait un malaise. Je dois m'occuper de Emilie. Au mon Dieu, Emy…

Il se dirigea vers le salon de son bateau, prépara le petit-déjeuner et appela Hermione.

Hermione ? Bonjour c'est Harry. Je suis désolé de t'appeler si tôt mais je ne pourrais pas venir à votre journée. / …. / Je dois rentré en France. Margot a fait un malaise et Emy est toute seule avec une Lieutenant de police. / … / Draco ? Oui il pourra venir ! Ne vous en faite pas / … / Hermione, je me sens pas prêt à lui en parler. Pas maintenant / … / Je connais déjà sa réaction, et je ne veux pas en parler ! Je te laisse je dois aller prévenir le marin de garde. / … / Au revoir Hermione.

Harry laissa cuire le bacon sur un feux doux, et sortit du bateau pour aller voir le marin de garde du port. Draco quant à lui ne compris pas la conversation entre son compagnon et Hermione. Harry lui cachait quelque chose et il n'aimait pas ça.

Harry avait un tiroir toujours fermé, et vu qu'il était toujours dans les parages Draco n'avais pu l'ouvrir. Mais maintenant que Harry était parti, il pouvait en profiter. Il s'assit sur le lit et commença à ouvrir le tiroir d'un sort. Un simple Alohomora avait suffit. Trop facile !

Ce qu'il vit lui coupa le souffle, des photos, des lettres… Tout un trésor d'amoureux ! Sur l'une des photos une femme blonde et une petite fille lui souriait. La petite fille avait les yeux émeraude tout comme Harry. Il retourna la photo et un simple petit mot le nargua.

« Avec tout notre amour ta fille et moi !

Margot et Emilie »

Draco prit de colère regarda les autres photos, il y en avait où ils étaient tout les trois et Harry semblait heureux. La femme, Margot toute seule regardait le soleil se coucher sur une plage, le regard plongé dans l'horizon. La photo était bien prise, Draco ne le niez pas mais la femme… Puis une autre avec la petite fille, Emilie. Plein de photo… Et il comprit. Harry avait une femme et une gosse. Lui n'était qu'un amant de passage ! Il s'était fait avoir ! Il remit tout en place et se recoucha. La tête sur l'oreiller, il sentit l'odeur d'Harry lui arriver au nez. Il le détestait !

Il se releva et alla prendre une douche. Une fois sec et habillé, il alla surveillez le bacon. Il ne restera plus longtemps ici, le temps de reprendre les différentes affaires qu'il laissait ici. Harry n'entendrait plus jamais parler de lui.

Harry revint quelques minutes après que Draco est fini son café. Celui-ci fit comme si ne rien était. Harry l'embrassa du bout des lèvres en guise de bonjour et mangea.

Je pars ce soir. Tu veux venir ?

/ Pour qui il se prend ? Tu veux que je vois ta femme et ta gosse ? Tu veux présenté ta pute /

Non, je préfère rester ici. J'ai un boulot quand même !

Ah bon ? Tu étais souvent ici il me semble ! rigola le brun

/ Pas pour longtemps, Potter.. pas pour longtemps /

Tu pars vers quel heure ?

Je ne sais pas il faut que je regarda la marée.. il me semble qu'il y en a une vers 21 heures. Je la prendrais sûrement.

La journée se passa trop vite au goût du brun et trop lentement pour le blond. Draco n'avait rien dit pour les photos et avait mis un mini plan en place pour ne plus revoir ce salop !

**20h45**

Harry prépara son équipement sur le haut du bateau alors que le blond se trouvait à l'intérieur reprenant ses affaires. Il entendit du bruit, Harry se trouvait derrière lui.

Tu peux les laisser ici, si tu veux. Elles seront toujours la quand je reviendrais !

Et tu reviens quand ?

Je ne sais pas.

Alors je préfère les reprendre.

Si c'est ce que tu souhaites, souffla le brun.

/ Oui, je le veux /

21H 

Au revoir, Draco.

Au revoir, Harry.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois. Draco ne voulait pas penser que c'était le dernier baiser qu'ils échangeaient. Il ne voulait pas penser ses lèvres si douces.

Ne pleure pas, Dray. Je reviendrais vite, enfin j'espère. Tu vas me manquer.

Toi aussi. Chuchota le blond.

Tu seras la quand je reviendrai ?

Sûrement !

Harry lui fit un grand sourire, et il se mit en route. Il regarda une dernière fois derrière lui, mais ne vit pas Draco. Il sentit une lame s'enfoncer dans son cœur.

**1 jour et demi plus tard.**

Papa ! une tête blonde couru jusqu'à son père.

Emilie ! Oh ma puce.. Tu m'as tellement manqué !

Maman, elle ou ?

On va aller la voir ma puce.

Harry s'approcha de l'homme et lui parla en français.

M Ménard, ravi de vous rencontrer.

Moi de même M Potter malgré les circonstances.

Comment est-ce arrivé ? les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la voiture du français.

Elle a eu un accident de voiture juste devant l'école de la petite. Un jeune lui est rentré dedans. Elle n'avais que quelques égratignures mais lorsqu'elle est sorti de la voiture, elle s'est évanoui.

Je pensais que ça ne reviendrai pas !

Cela est déjà arrivé ?

Oui, cela a commencé lorsqu'elle était enceinte. Ce sont des crises. Elle est faisait rarement mais elle était forte. On ne sais pas ce que c'est !

Etrange.

Allons la voir, monsieur.

Bien sur.

Durant le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital, Harry était pensif. Pourquoi cela revenait maintenant ? Et pourquoi a elle ? Elle si douce, si gentil.. Margot.. Harry pleurait. Il s'en voulait tellement, il aurait du rentrer! Ne pas rester avec Draco, même s'il était transi amoureux..

Papa ? Pouquoi pleure ? demanda sa fille.

Papa est fatigué et s'inquiète pour maman !

Maman fote, nan ?

Oui, elle est forte ta mère !

Le trajet se fit silencieux après ces questions. L'hôpital était pas trop loin du port, mais pour Harry il fut horriblement long. Il avait peur, peur de rentrer et d'apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle. Tel un pressentiment.

Le policier se gara, et Harry détacha la petite du siège auto. Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur le haut du crane.

Tout va bien se passer ma chérie.

Ils rentrèrent tous les trois dans le bâtiment aseptisé, et Harry resserra son emprise sur sa fille. Ménard alla à la réception et demanda la chambre de Margot. On lui indiqua la chambre 313. Les deux hommes et la petite blonde monta dans un ascenseur et alla au troisième étage.

Une fois dans le couloir, ils tournèrent vers la gauche. Harry crut que le couloir n'en finirai jamais. Blanc.. Tout est blanc ! Il détestait le blanc ! Il était allé trop de fois à l'infirmerie de Poudlard..

Voilà, c'est ici M Potter. Je reste ici. J'irai la voir après vous.

Merci, lieutenant.

Harry toqua à la porte. Une légère voix se fit entendre, et il ouvrit la porte. Le visage de sa Margot était tourné vers la fenêtre. Harry posa sa fille au sol et la poussa vers sa mère.

Maman ? appela Emilie

Margot tourna la tête vers la voix et ses yeux tomba sur sa poupée blonde. Elle lui sourit et l'invita à venir sur le lit.

Comment es-tu venu ici, ma chéri ?

Papa !

Non, papa est en Angleterre avec Draco.

Non, Margot. Je suis rentré. Répondit la voix masculine d'Harry

Harry ! souffla-t-elle

Oui, Margot. Pardonne-moi j'aurai du rentrer pour être avec toi et Emilie.

Tu étais très bien là où tu étais ! Ne t'en veux pas, ce n'est pas ta faute.

Harry la serra dans ses bras. Il sentait du mouillé sur son épaule. Il desserra son emprise et vit son amie pleuré.

Que se passe-t-il, Margot ?

Rien, Harry.

Margot ne joue pas à ça avec moi ! Dis moi ce qu'il se passe !

S'il m'arrivait quelque chose Harry tu prendrais soin de Emy ?

Bien sur, ma puce. Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Tu vas vivre.

Nan, Harry. Ils ont trouvé ce que j'avais.. Je vais mourir Harry. C'est une maladie qui est rare et vieille. Ils ne savent pas comment je l'ai prise.

Harry la reprit dans ses bras et la berça. Il était en colère ! Pourquoi cela arrivait-il toujours aux personnes à qui il tenait ! Pourquoi ! Pourquoi pas lui ! Le Survivant et Sauveur ! Pourquoi !

Emilie regarda autour de soi, plein d'objet flottait dans les airs. C'était marrant ! Elle se leva pour en attraper un. Sa mère la regarda et vit les objets volants. Elle comprit qu'Harry était la source.

Harry calme-toi ! Ce n'est pas grave si je meurs aujourd'hui! Je serais heureuse car je sais que tu aimes notre fille et qu'elle sera bien avec son père ! Je ne regrette pas ma vie ! Tu entends Harry ! Je ne regrette rien !

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Margot ! Pourquoi toi ! Je voudrais être à ta place ! Tu n'as pas le droit de mourir. Tu n'as pas le droit. Moi oui, je pourrais ! Qu'Elle me prenne à ta place !

Pourquoi veux-tu ma place ? Tu es amoureux Harry et il t'aime aussi ! Je n'ai personne qui m'aime d'un amour ! Tu n'as pas ta place ! Tu devais le tuer, Harry. Tu es libre profites-en ! Nous sommes nés pour mourir, ptit brun. Un jour toi aussi ça t'arrivera !

Où j'irai manger des crêpes bretonnes ? chuchota le brun

Tu as encore ma mère !

Elle ne les pas pareil que toi ! Tu as ton secret ! rigola-t-il

Les objets redescendirent doucement vers leur emplacement. Heureusement que Margot savait comment s'y prendre pour le calmer !

Le lieutenant arriva quelque temps après. Il posa des questions à Margot et Harry lui dit que s'il arrivait quelque chose à Margot il s'occupera de tout et d'Emilie. Le lieutenant pris note et lui demanda s'ils voulaient qu'il les dépose quelque part. Il les laissa chez Margot.

Des jours étaient passés et Harry avait décidé de retourné en Angleterre, à Sainte Mangouste pour trouver un remède à la mère de sa fille. Il n'y alla pas en bateau mais y transplana directement. Arrivé à Londres, il passa chez Charlie et Hermione.

Bonjour Ron, Hermione.

Harry, salua son ami, comment va-t-elle ?

Mal. Je suis revenu pour savoir s'il existe un quelconque moyen de la sauver.

Qu'a-t-elle ? demanda la brune.

Je ne sais pas trop, elle fait des crises. C'est une maladie rare et vieille qui plus est !

Je vais faire des recherches. Tu veux manger avec nous ?

Pourquoi pas !

Le déjeuner se passa assez bien, les deux gryffondors évitèrent de parler de Margot voyant l'air d'Harry. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien. Et Hermione remit ça sur le plat !

Harry, quand vas-tu dire à Draco que tu as une fille ?

Quand je serais prêt et lui aussi ! Il n'aime pas les enfants, Hermione ! Il déteste ça ! Il fait des sorts pour empêcher la conception !

C'est bon t'énerve pas !

Désolé.. Je .. J'ai peur.

De quoi ?

De la mort. Je veux pas qu'elle meurt, je l'aime trop pour ça !

Harry ! On est né pour mourir ! … pourquoi tu souris ?

Elle m'a dit la même chose mais en français !

Oh !

Et Emilie ? demanda Charlie

Emilie ? Elle viendra avec moi. Je suis son père quand même !

Oui, c'est vrai.

Un ange passa.

Hum Hum

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le bruit. Harry tira sur le vert, Hermione au blanc et Charlie bah .. rien ! Devant eux se trouvait Draco Malfoy dans toute sa splendeur et .. transpirant de colère !

Tu es là depuis longtemps, demanda le brun

Assez pour savoir que ma supposition était vrai !

Que veux-tu dire ?

J'ai vu tes photos et je me demandais qui était le père de la gamine ! Mais maintenant je le sais ! C'est toi ! Et l'autre sur la photo ta femme !

Draco, ce n'est pas …

Ta gueule ! Tu es un dégueulasse Harry ! Tu m'as menti ! Depuis le début ! Je pensais que tu m'aimais, que tu voulais faire des choses avec moi ! Mais pour toi j'étais juste un vide-couille ! Tu me dégoûtes ! Tu entends, DEGOUTES !

Draco ! essaya le brun

N'essaye même pas, _Potter_ !

Harry qui s'était levé, posa doucement sa serviette sur la table. Il regarda le couple.

Merci pour le repas, Hermione mais je n'ai plus faim. Je vais aller voir s'ils peuvent m'aider. A une prochaine fois.

Je te raccompagne ! lui dit Charlie

Arrivée à la porte, Charlie mit une main sur l'épaule de son ami.

Je suis désolé, Harry.

Ce n'est pas ta faute, Charlie. J'ai tout perdu ! Heureusement que vous êtes là et qu'Emy aussi !

Tu l'aimes vraiment ?

Je lui ai tout donné Charlie. _Tout_

Je vois.

Salut !

Salut !

Harry sortit et transplana à Ste Mangouste. Il demanda à voir le Docteur Longdubat.

Bonjour Harry ! Comment vas-tu ?

Bonjour Neville ! Assez mal je dois dire !

Neville avait entrepris des études de medicomagie et s'en sortait très bien ! Il avait progressé en Potions.. grâce à des cours particuliers.. il en prends encore aujourd'hui. Il était devenu un grand médicomage !

J'ai besoin de ton aide.

Harry lui expliqua son problème et Neville lui promit de l'aider. Il sortit du bâtiment et alla près du port. La France lui manquait. Il était toujours en colère mais moins qu'avant. Mais il était triste. Très triste. Il avait perdu ce qu'il avait de plus précieux au monde. L'Amour. Le temps était d'accord avec lui. La mer était déchaînée, le vent soufflait fort. De fortes vagues passaient au-dessus des pontons. Il savait qu'il ne devait pas marcher dessus, les traversés. Mais il était comme attiré, oui attiré. Attiré vers cette mer qui lui avait donné le goût de la marine.

Le vent soufflait maintenant à plus de 200km et Harry arrivait encore à marcher presque normalement si on oubliait les vagues qui traversaient comme bon lui semblait. Il s'arrêta au bout ponton, à ses pieds la mer grondante. Il rêvait de plonger dans cette eau si dévastatrice, plonger dans son cœur pour s'y mourir et oubliez tous ces problèmes.

Harry ?

Ce dernier se retourna vivement. Il le vit. Il était là alors qu'il ne devait pas y être. Draco.

Que veux-tu ? Je croyais que je te dégoûtais ! lança froidement Harry.

Tu vas bien ?

Qu'est-ce que ça te fous de savoir mon état ! Non je vais pas bien ! La mère de ma fille va mourir ! Et tu m'as lâché ! Tu crois que ça irait si ça t'arrivais ?

Ta femme va mourir ? C'est pour ça que tu t'es pris d'_affection_ de moi ?

Ta gueule Malfoy ! Je croyais que tu avais mûrit depuis le collège mais non ! Tu es toujours le même ! Je t'avais promis que je t'écrirais ! Tu ne m'as jamais repondu ! Jamais ! Et je sais pourquoi ! Oui, Malfoy ! Je sais que tu n'ouvrais jamais mes lettres !

Draco avançait doucement, et Harry ne voulait plus qu'il le touche. Il ne voulait pas, plus ! Draco l'avait lâché juste pour sa fille. Ce n'est qu'un dégeulasse !

Comme si le temps jouait avec Harry, le vent se fit encore plus violent.. On n'avait jamais vu ça à Londres. Draco n'arrivait plus à avancer et Harry ne l'écoutait plus. Il s'était retourné à la contemplation de sa mer.

Harry ne fais pas ! cria Draco

Harry écarta les bras de son corps pour les tendre au vent. C'était si bon, ce vent froid et glacial lui parcourir le corps, le faisant frissonner. Oui, il le sentait l'orage qui arrivait. Les nuages avaient la couleur des yeux de Draco. _Draco. _

Doucement il se pencha en avant en ouvrant son esprit à Draco. Ce dernier vit la vie du Survivant. Son arrivée en France. Ses courses au marché. Margot la gérante de la crêperie. Une soirée arrosée. Trop arrosée. Deux corps qui font l'amour. Une révélation. L'homosexualité d'Harry. La grossesse de Margot. L'amour pour cette femme qu'il considère comme sa propre mère. Emilie bébé. Emilie a un an. Emilie a deux ans. Emilie de ce matin. _Emilie._

Le corps d'Harry tendu tomba à la mer. Sous l'impact, le brun tomba dans l'inconscience. Draco cria et appela à lui toute sa magie. Il lui fallait le brun. Il l'aimait trop pour sa. Il s'était trompé sur sa vie. Il était juste père ! Lui qui adorait les enfants ! HARRY !

5 jours plus tard, Ste Mangouste.

Hello !

Hello ! répondit Draco sans lever la tête.

Heu.. I'm Margot Lamot and

Papa!

Une petite fille blonde courut sur le corps de son père, le prenant dans ses bras. Draco sortit de ses pensées et tourna son regard vers le visiteur. Il la reconnu. La _mère _d'Harry. Et la petite fille ? Emilie.

.. Je parle pas très bien anglais ! sourit la blonde. Tu es Draco ?

Oui. Tu te débrouilles pas mal ! lui répondit le blond.

Emilie, descends de sur ton père ! gronda Margot en français.

Mais papa veux câlin !

Que dit-elle ?

Elle dit que Harry veut un câlin !

Comment peux-t-elle le savoir ? rigola le brun

Je ne sais pas. Emilie, comment sais-tu cela ?

Papa demandé à moi ! sourit fièrement Emilie. Papa heureux !

Merlin ! s'écria Draco ! Il alla à la porte et cria : HERMIONE !

Hermione ?

La meilleure amie d'Harry.

Oh !

T'es obligé de crier comme ça Malfoy ? On est dans un hôpital ! Pas chez toi ! Bref ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

La petite là, elle entend Harry !

Merlin !

Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Margot.

Tu es Margot ? Harry est dans un coma magique, quelques personnes peuvent entendre les malades des comas. Apparemment votre fille oui ! Elle doit ressentir la détresse de son père.

Oh, je comprend mieux.

Laissez-là faire cela sera bien pour Harry.

Hermione s'approcha d'Harry lui baisa le front et repartit dans l'aile de l'hôpital où elle travaillait, c'est a dire la confection des remèdes. Draco fit apparaître un deuxième fauteuil pour Margot sous l'œil émerveillée de la petite.

Wahou !

Tu connais la magie ? lui demanda doucement Draco

Magie ? répéta Emilie

Comment expliqué cela ? murmura le blond pour lui même. Tu vois ce bout de boit ? il désigne sa baguette. Eh bien cela permet de faire des choses que ton entourage ne sait pas faire. Comme apparaître des choses ! Les faire disparaître !

Majicien ?

Non magicien, ma puce ! rectifia sa mère.

Majicien !

Magicien !

Majicien !

Ne l'énerve pas Margot. Rien que le faite qu'elle comprenne est magique ! sourit le blond.

Pourquoi est-il ici ? demanda la française.

Draco savait que la question viendrait mais il ne pensait pas si tôt. Mais il devait lui répondre, pour son avenir, l'avenir d'Emilie et aussi l'avenir à Harry.

Disons que je suis responsable de son état. Draco baissa la tête. Lorsqu'il est passé à Londres, j'ai surpris une conversation entre lui et ses amis, Charlie et Hermione. J'ai appris qu'il avait une fille. Et mes doutes étaient vrais. Le soir du mariage nous avons couché ensemble. Et nous avons continué après son retour de France. Il ne m'avait jamais autorisé à ouvrir ce tiroir. Je l'ai fait alors qu'il partait prévenir le marin qu'il quittait le port le soir. J'ai ouvert le tiroir et j'ai vu les photos. Toi et Emilie et parfois tous les trois. J'ai ressenti de la colère, de la jalousie. Il ne m'a jamais dit qu'il m'aimait et l'amant non aimé. J'ai eu mal, et ce jour là je l'ai plaqué. Je l'ai retrouvé sur le port. On se demande pourquoi je me suis retrouvé là-bas, Harry m'a fait aimer l'odeur marine. Ils eurent tous deux un sourire. Et puis il est tombé à l'eau. J'ai appelé toute ma magie pour le sauver de là.

Draco, Harry et moi nous ne sommes pas marié ! Nous ..

Oui, je sais. Avant de tombé il a ouvert son esprit et j'ai tout vu. Toute son histoire ! Je me suis trompé sur toute la ligne mais je sais qu'il t'aime autant que sa propre père !

Oui il me l'a dit lorsque j'étais à l'hôpital. Draco, Harry ne dit jamais ses mots là car il a peur que les gens qu'ils aiment s'en aille. Juste une question, t'a-t-il permis de le prendre ?

Oui, mais c'est plutôt lui qui le fait ! rigola le blond.

Eh bien il t'a donné sa preuve d'amour. Il a eu pas mal d'amants et personne n'a su le convaincre de se donner. Il voulait garder ça pour celui qui avait pris son cœur.

Tu veux dire ?

Oui, Draco, il t' ..Aaaahhh….

Margot ! Que t'arrive-t-il ?

Une .. Une crise… Aaaaahh…

Maman ? Maman ?

Merde! Draco se précipita sur le bouton pour appeler une infirmière. Allez ! Ramène toi !

Aaahhh..

Ne t'inquiète pas Margot, l'infirmière va arriver ! Tout va bien aller !

Aaa… Je.. crois pas, Draco… Humph… Je .. Emilie ?

Maman ?

Viens..Viens là… murmura Margot. Tu … vas rester avec Draco… ok ?

Pouquoi ?

Pose pas de question ma chérie..Aaahhh… Draco prends soin d'eux..

Tu vas pas mourir, Margot !

Non.. Draco souffla Margot. Il t'aime … ne gache rien … Emilie fais calin !

La petite s'approcha de sa mère et la serra fort dans ses bras. Elle quitta sa mère lui souria une dernière fois et lui dit :

Va avec anges !

Les anges ?

Oui partout ! ria la petite blonde, elle tourna sur elle même.

Margot ? chuchota une voix rauque. Emilie ?

Harry…souffla une dernière fois Margot.

Elle ferma les yeux e tomba inerte dans les bras de Draco. Celui raffermit les bras autour de la femme, et la prit dans ses bras. Il s'approcha du lit et déposa le corps de Margot à côté de celui de Harry. Ce dernier passa ses bras autour de son amie et pleura silencieusement.

Je suis désolé Harry.

L'infirmière arriva peu après l'évènement et se prit la plus belle engueulade du monde par Draco Malfoy. Ce fut un Harry Potter qui stoppa un blond en furie.

Harry, je vais te laisser. Maintenant que tu es réveillé.

Je croyais que tu avais compris, mais si tu passes cette porte Draco, tu redeviendra Malfoy.

Harry prit sa fille dans ses bras et se recoucha dans le lit blanc. Alors qu'il berçait doucement sa fille les yeux fermés. Deux lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Il les ouvrit pour tombés sur deux orbes orageuse mais heureuse.

Je suis désolé Harry.

Tu redis encore cette phrase et t'es mort ! sourit le brun.

Harry et Draco s'embrassèrent sous le regard pétillant de la petit Emilie Potter. Elle deviendra plus tard Emilie Lamot Malfoy-Potter.

Just-lulu: Lol je ne suis passadique! Sauf pour celui-ci! lol Désolé du retard.. Jespère avoir répondu à tes questions.. Sinon tu pex encore me les poser.Bisous et merci d'avoir suivi la fic!

vif d'Or: Lol Calme! Ce n'était pas fin Aout mais début Septembre finalement! lol Moi je t'adore ma vif d'or! Bisous et merci d'avoir suivi la fic

Vert Emeraude: Je crois que ça chauffe beaucoup mêm! Merci d'avoir suivi cette fic! Bisous

duoXheero: Je sais que j'ai un peu baclée la fin mais j'avais pu d'inspiration... Normalement la fin s'étalait encore un peu mais bon c'est pas grave! Au moins il est fini ce chapitre! lol Bisous et merci d'avoir suivi la fic

Crystal d'Avalon: Lol tu as eu la réponse a ta question.. Bisous et merci d'avoir suivi la fic.

Onarluca: Mici bcp pr ta review! J'espère que cela ta plus! Bisous

lilly-malefoy: C'était ironique ou pas ta review? Franchement elle m'a pas fait rire! J'ai eu des empêchement et alors? Je suis l'auteur je mets la suite kan je veux! bisous et merci de la review!


End file.
